A Change in the outsiders
by b1ueXgreen94
Summary: What will happen when the Greasers’ I.Q. level is lowered by 100? When Ponyboy is stupid, when Soda actually wants to go bald, when Dally has anger management problems? Read here!


Ch.1

Darry yawned as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He sighed as he realized there was absolutely no food at all.

_Aw, man, now I can't make that chocolate soufl'e! I was going to make fudgy boos too! This stinks!_

Darry closed the refrigerator door and sat on the couch hopelessly as Sodapop entered the room, "What's for breakfast?"

"Why don't you check the fridge?" Darry asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Soda opened the refrigerator door and looked in several times, "There's no food in here."

"No shit." Darry answered as he wiped another tear. He looked to the right of him and saw Two-bit and Dally entering their lovely yet dilapidated home.

"Hey everyone. Any food? I'm starving." Two-bit informed as he took a seat next to Darry.

Soda raised his eyebrows, "Two-bit, this isn't some drive thru or a restaurant-Why couldn't you just eat at your house?"

Two-bit thought for a moment, "Because Darry's fudgy boos rule!"

Darry nodded with a pleased look on his face and Dally looked at him, confused, "Huh?"

Darry immediately snapped out of it, "Uh….I don't like to cook….um…it's not one of my pastimes and I do not like making fudgy boos!"

"What's a…" Dally raised his eyebrows, "Fudgy boo…?"

Two- bit got a dazed look on his face and was about to answer when Ponyboy walked into the room, "Good morning."

He scratched his belly and opened the refrigerator. Everybody waited for his reaction. Ponyboy looked inside and then closed the door slowly, revealing a puzzled look on his face. He began to think.

A while passed and then suddenly he spoke, "Oh, wait!"

Ponyboy opened the door again and saw that there was still no food, "Aw man!"

"Wait,…maybe if I try again!"

Ponyboy closed and opened the fridge door a couple more times and then finally stated, "I've come to the conclusion that there is no more food in this refrigerator."

Everyone was speechless until Dally muttered, "I thought _he_ was the smart one."

Soda shook his head, "Nah, he just uses 'em fancy words is all."

Dally nodded, "Ah."

Darry suddenly stood up abruptly, "Ponyboy ,go to the market!"

Ponyboy had a blank look on his face, "But I-"

"Go now! Run, I'll time ya!" Darry bellowed as he started counting.

Ponyboy ran out of the room in his underwear as Darry spoke, "1, 2, 3.…..uh…what comes after 3?

There was a silence in the room. Two bit tried, "Uh…wait-I know….oh, forget it…it's not that…"

Dally looked at Two bit curiously, "What were ya gonna say?"

Two-bit shook his head, "nothing…"

Dally's eye twitched as he took out his heater, "Say it! The gun's loaded!"

Two-bit looked around the room quickly and shouted, "Mickey mouse!"

Dally's eye continued to twitch. The boys sat there until suddenly Soda stood up, "I think I'm gonna comb my hair until I go bald."

"Have fun." Darry replied as the door opened once again.

" Hello boys." Steve entered the room combing his curly hair.

Darry turned his head towards the bathroom door, "Soda, Steve's here!"

Suddenly a girly screech was heard, "O-M-G! Steve's here?!"

Soda ran out of the bathroom to hug Steve.

Steve smiled, "So, we're still on for that slumber party tonight?"

"You bet! I'm going to bring marshmallows…..so we can eat them!" Sodapop announced.

Dally shook his head, "This cannot be happening."

"Hey, I wasn't invited!" Two-bit protested.

"That's because me and Soda are BFFs!" Steve replied.

"What's that?" one of Two-bit's eyelids were half way down.

Steve and Soda looked at each other and screamed, 'BEST FRIENDS FOR EVAAAA!!!"

There was a silence.

Dally asked Darry, "You're sure they're guys, right?"

Darry had a blank look on his face, "I seriously don't know anymore…"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Ponyboy stood there with his hair all messed up, " TIME!…..ew, Steve's here."

"Sorry, Horsepoop, I lost count after 3." Darry yawned.

"I almost got arrested for running half naked into a super market and you're telling me that you lost count after 3??!!!!!" Ponyboy screamed.

"Heey, there goes your fancy words again!" Soda smiled, "Awesome man! Toaaatally raaaaadical!"

"What are you supposed to be?" Dally asked, " An idiot?"

Soda's smile faded, "F.Y.I, I'm a…..actually….I'm not really sure what I am…"

Pony changed the subject, "Anyway, I could only buy bread….'cuz they uh…threw it at me…"

Two bit shrugged, "Works for me!"

The boys were about to dig in when a mysterious figure came into the house.

It was a fat looking young boy with big black eyes and jet black hair.

Dally immediately sprung up from his seat and took out his heater again, "Leave or I'll shoot, hobo!"

Darry thought to himself, "I wonder why people are attracted to our house so much…"

The boy's eyes turned sad and big almost like a sad puppy's eyes.

"Wait! Don't shooot!!! That's Johnny!!" Pony screamed.

Dally lowered the heater and stepped back, "Johnnycake….wha-what happened to ya?"

Johnny sat down with a thump.

"God, I think the house just shook!" Steve exclaimed.

"Shuushhh!" Sodapop silenced, "Tell yer story, Johnny."

Johnny sniffed, "Well, last night I was walking all by my lone some and-and those Socs came after me! They were all drunk and they wanted to eat me 'cuz they heard Dally calling me Johnnycake!"

Everyone gasped and the overly large boy continued, "So-so I came here in the middle of the night to hide…and well…just thinking about food made me hungry 'cuz I didn't eat fer….a really long time…and uh-your fridge just looked so nice and big an-and….I ate all yer food!!"

There was yet another monotonous silence until finally Two-bit broke it, "Well, ya'll….there are three things I wanna do right now………watch Mickey Mouse…..get invited to Soda and Steve's slumber party…"

Soda and Steve huffed.

Two-bit continued, "And……EAT JOHNNY!!!"

All the boys stood up and ran after Johnny into the daylight. And they all lived happily ever after………………………………except Johnny.


End file.
